Truth Beneath the Angel's Wings
by Seo-chan
Summary: ON HOLD There are other ways to cheat the law of equivalent exchange. Ed and Al just didn't know it would come from a former state alchemist whose troubled past made her resign after the ishbalan revolution. Edxoc
1. Mustang's Mission

1Dang..this feel pretty cool, my first posted story...hehe...I'm getting giddy.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Full Metal Alchemist characters...HOWEVER I do own my character Amara [and other later on in the story.

**Chapter 1: Mustang's Mission**

A pair of silhouettes walked in grungy, dirty looking clothes down a street, leading them towards the Central Office.

"Geez, what the hell does the colonel want with us now," Bellowed Edward as both him and his brother, Alphonse, walked in the streets of central.

"Maybe it won't be as big as you think it is, Brother," Al replied, "what would he be mad or would want to report us in about anyway."

They had to stop and think about this. So they contemplated, Ed starring at the sky, a dazed mouth open, and Al thinking in this Tin Suit. Ed right off the bat thought up of a few.

_'Eh... well there's the thought I never tell him where we're going. I don't exactly turn in my reports on time...or at all,' _Edward felt a churning sensation in his stomach, _'And then my research fund...I'm in debt up in the thousands!' _Ed's face looking miserable, hung his head.

"Brother?"

Ed sighed, and rose his head up from dangling at his shoulders, "Ah, forget it, we're going to get lectured either way. Let's just get this thing over with."Ed swung his suitcase over his shoulder, a determined, yet doubtful face, marched in a somewhat dignified way to Central Office.

* * *

Colonel Mustang was signing documents, filing, and writing letters to the higher ups, when he was disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Who is it."

"Sir," stated First lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, "Edward and Alphonse Elric are here."

"Right, send them in," he ordered, not looking up from his paper work, Sighing his signature right before the brothers entered his office.

The door clicked as it closed.

"Ah...Full Metal so good to-," That's when something struck Mustang interesting.

Edward grew.

"Well now," he chuckled, "I see someone's hormones finally kicked in after sleeping in for so many years."

Mustang stuck a nerve, as a vain popped out from Edward. But Edward felt too mature for Mustang's taunts now, so he thought. He was now 17 and 5"9, truly a miracle growth spurt.

Ed smirked, "Heh, well now, it looks like I'm near you height, wouldn't you say, Colonel?"

"Not quite, shrimp."

_Pop! _Went Edward's vain.

Mustang moved his left hand to the side of his ear, "Your only up to here, kid." Mustang teased, loving the site of Edward. _Pop! _Went yet another vain.

"Brother..." cautioned Alphonse, coming in from behind Edward.

Mustang chuckled, "You've got a long ways to go."

"That struck home, and Edward exploded, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP, I OUGHT TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" yelled Edward, as Alphonse, who knew what was going to happen, clutched onto his brother by the arms, Edward squirming around with his legs.

"Brother, calm down," begged Alphonse, losing his grip on Ed.

Mustang sighed, put his hand to his chin with his index finger out, "It never gets old."

* * *

"All jokes aside, let's get down to business," confirmed Mustang, once Edward cool his head off. He flung a file containing their mission. "I want you to bring this girl back to Central."

Edward opened the folder, Alphonse hovered over his shoulder, seeing a profile of the girl Mustang mentioned.

Amara Amano. Lives near central in a little town called Ewells, Age is 16 and-, "Whoa, Colonel, she's a state alchemist?!" I've never heard of her." Edward exclaimed, "and why out all people did it have to be us."

"A simple task that shouldn't have any excuses, you'll begin your mission tomorrow morning at the train station."

Edward informed, "We still have our other mission, Colonel, remember?"

"This detour might even help with that, Full Metal," he declared. Edward gave Mustang a suspicious look. He wasn't giving them much information about this mission.

_'What the hell is he talking about...' _Ed thought to himself.

"Dismissed." Mustang ordered, saluting.

Being more mature, he gave respect toward others but he was irritated and puzzled, giving Mustang a sloppy salute with his right hand.

The Elric Brothers walked off and out of the office, Edward tucked away the files under his left arm.

Mustang sighed, "Back to work." he grabbed his signing pen and his head smacked his desk and was out cold. A cause pulling all nighters three days in a row; with no caffeine.

"Sir, I heard a bang," Lieutenant Hawkeye began, then noticed Mustang sleeping, "Colonel, you really should get some rest."

* * *

"So, what town that is said she was from again?" asked Alphonse, both walking back to the military hotel they were staying in for the night.

"Oh, I think it was Ewells," thought Ed aloud, recalling back to the folder they got from Roy.

"She looked nice in the picture they gave us," Al pointed out.

"Hm," Ed, curious, opened the files again to look at the photo, "...well...I guess, but the thing I wonder is how come we've never heard of her?"

"I don't know."

"Seem Colonel conveniently left that detail out," grumbled Ed, " we'll find out soon enough," he stashed the files into his suitcase, "let's go back to the hotel, Al."

"Right behind ya," Al replied walking behind Ed down the darkened street as the sun slowly settled in the west.

* * *

I feel that was too short.

Feel free to deliver "constructive criticism".

— Seo-chan


	2. A Town Called Ewells

I feel the only way you'll be interested if I post two chapters in one day.

[see if it makes any difference if you like the story of not.

Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Edwards nor Alphonse...[dammit.

**Chapter 2: A Town Called Ewells**

A train arrived early in the afternoon in the little town of Ewells.

"Ow, long or short, a train ride will always give me hell on my ass," cursed Ed, rubbing his behind, "they should make more comfortable seats something..."

"Whatever, Brother," Al ignoring Edward's complaints, carrying Ed's luggage off the train. Alphonse set them on the ground, and look over his surroundings.

Ewells: a country town turning into a little bit like the city. Some buildings were still built by their flimsy wooden foundation, while others had a strong firm concrete foundation with brick walls. The scenery of the town may have been changing, but the people of the town quickly adapted to the upcoming city life, but still had the common courtesy of country folk.

"Wow, didn't expect the city to come all the way out here," Ed chuckled, ignoring the aches and pains in his lower back.

"Hey Ed," Al implied, "do you remember her address at where she lives?"

"Uh..sure-," he rummaged through the stuff in his coat pocket, "1223 Angel Tree Lane," he quoted.

"Good, so now we need to find it, do you remember how to get there?"

Ed froze, "I haven't the slightest clue," he mumbled, his head slumped between his shoulders again.

"Oh well, I guess we can ask around; maybe some of the people working at the hotel that we're going to stay in might know," Al boasted, "so where are the directions to the hotel, Brother?"

Figuratively, a bolder smashed onto Edward's head, lowering his head even more, "I lost the map here."

Al made a face, "Jeez, Ed, what can you keep track of? Next time, I'll take care of the directions," he insisted, walking off into the town, leaving Ed to drag what's left of his dignity and luggage with him.

* * *

Finally, finding their hotel, the sun started to set. Their room was on the eighth floor, a descent view seeing the town below.

"Let's go back downstairs," Ed suggested, "like you said Al, maybe someone knows her here."

Arriving downstairs, Edward headed straight towards the central desk, seeing it as a source of information.

"Excuse me, miss," he began, "would you happen to know where this girl, Amara Amano, lives?" he flashed the same photo that was in the flies before.

"Hmm, let me see," the clerk thought out loud, looking at the picture closer, "I have seen her before in town, but I wouldn't know where she lives. I've just started working here a few weeks ago. Maybe you can ask the owner next door that owns the restaurant bar, I'm sure he would know the person your looking for. I hope that helps you."

"That's plenty," Ed assured, "Thank you." he waved walking off.

"Your welcome," she replied, waving back.

"Hey Al, Alphonse," Ed shouted, "I've got a lead and know where we can get supper all at the same time."

"Really," Al implied, chuckling at the thought of a hungry Ed thinking of food again.

"Right next door, a-matter-a-fact. I'm starving, so let's go!" Ed declared, forcefully picking up his pace to the outside of the hotel.

"Oh, Ed, you don't have to run, it's not like the restaurant is going to go anywhere," Al acknowledged, hopefully thinking Edward might slow down a bit.

Ed swung around the corner, waiting for Al in front of the restaurant bar. As soon Alponse was beside Ed, he pulled the door open, "Here we are, Al. Food-!" What he didn't know what was in front of him he bumped into a tall intimidating man with a group of men behind him as well.

"Watch where your going midget," the man bellowed.

He's grown a bit and yet, they still gave him crap like this? Edward blew up, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT MIDGET! I'm not that short anymore!"

"Brother, stop. I'm sure he didn't mean that," Al defended, holding onto Ed by the shoulder.

"Just don't get in my way," The leader of the group jeered, walking off with his gang of men.

"Jerk, he wasn't even that tall either. Maybe 6"3, but jeez, you don't have to make a big deal about it," Ed fumed, shaking his fist with a vain popped on it.

"Forget about it, Ed. Let's see if the owner knows anything about Amara and see if we can find her," Al recommended., pointing to her photo that Edward held in his hands.

"Your Right," replied Ed. Calm now he walked to the bar, sat himself on one of the stools and waited for a waiter to come.

* * *

"So what did you want to know, son?" boomed the owner. He wasn't hefty, just a man with a thick voice. Ironically, it was the owner who took up their order.

"Oh, yes," Ed replied, looking through his pocket again, "do you know, by any chance, where Amara Amano lives?" slipping the photo across the counter, sipping on his drink he ordered.

"Oh, how sweet," the owner grinned, "she a girlfriend of yours?"

Edward choked, drinking on his soda no less, "I can assure you, sir, that's not the case here."

"Oh, well yes, I do know Amara, nice kid." the owner proclaimed.

"Really? So then do you know where she lives, sir?" Ed questioned, rather excitedly, ready to crack this mystery.

The owner bluntly stated, "I have no idea where she lives."

_Bang!_

Ed's excitement all drained out of his body and smacked his head on the bar counter.

",Son!" Don't go bustin' up your head open and on my counter no less!" he gasped, "if it helps, Amara is normally here in the mornings."

Ed popped his neck, side to side, after the nasty bump on the head, "Well at least that's helpful," thanked Ed, rubbing his forehead.

"No problem, your food will be out in a minute," the owner implored.

"Great!" Ed exclaimed, fork and knife in either hand, napkin ruffled in his lap.

"Here you are! Sorry it took so long," he apologized, "you ordered a lot."

"Non-taken."

As soon as the owner placed his plate on the counter, Ed snatched it right out of his large working hands, and devoured it.

"Jeez, Ed! Watch your manners!" gagged Alphonse, covering his head with his gauntlets. The owner merely laughed.

* * *

"Thanks for the food, sir!" Ed hollered from the exit of the restaurant.

"Take care, son! Say hi to your girlfriend for me," he joked, waving goodbye to the brothers.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ed exploded from the outside window of the restaurant. The owner kept grinning til the Elric Brothers were both out of sight.

"I guess it's not so bad tonight," Ed noted.

"Your right, Brother," agreed Al, nodding his head.

"Yup, we found a lead to find Amara, and I'm bloated from supper, which was great, man can that owner cook or what! Tomorrow we'll see if she's there in the morning, like he said before," Ed explained, "let's head back the hotel."

Suddenly, Ed heard soft quick footsteps in the distance, charging in closer and closer by the second.

_'Where is it coming from?' _Ed questioned, looking in the front and back of him.

"Ah, Brother W-"

"WATCH OUT!"

Those quick footsteps hit and fell on him.

"Ow! Ah, what the hell?" Choked Ed, the wind knocked out of him.

"Brother?" Al pointed to what hit him. Edward looked up to see , in the darkened street, a silhouette of a girl, seemingly out of breath.

"...Uh...hi."

* * *

I can promise you this, the chapters will be longer [least I hope so.

Thank you for your patronage. :3

—Seo-chan.


	3. One Two Punch

If not for one person to have read my story..well then I'd be pretty sad.

So thanks, edPod; you're a life saver.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Edward and Alphonse, but I do own Amara [who has her first appearance in this chapter! WOO!

**Chapter 3: 1-2 Punch**

In her awkward position, the girl mustered a, "...Uh...hi..."

Edward was getting flustered, he, wanted to get up, but the girl was still catching her breath. He asked, demandingly, "Will you please get off me?"

"Oh, sorry," she flustered, getting up.

"There she is! Get her!" rambled a deep voice of a man, footsteps quickly following his sprint.

Shit!" she panicked, "let's go outta here!" She grabbed Edward's hand, and didn't care, or even looked at Al, grabbed his large hand and sprinted as hard as she could while holding on the Elric brothers.

"Down this alley, quickly!" she demanded, cutting the corner too quick, for the brothers flew with their feet off the ground. They came to a halting stop that was blocking their way.

A dead end.

"Dammit," muttered the girl. A tall brick wall blocked their way of escapement.

_'She's right,' _Ed thought, _'the wall's too high for me to transmute something to climb over with.'_

"Well, well, looks like she brought some friends to share the beating with her."

The three spun their heads around, seeing their only exit blocked by a gang of men. The girl dropped both Edward and Alphonse's hand, and walked in front of the two, protecting them.

But Edward stepped forward, raising his arm in front of her chest, protecting _her, _"What do you want?" he demanded.

"None of your business, little man. We just want the girl. Hand her over," replied a guy guarding the exit of the ally.

"What did she do?"

"She walked on our turf," stated the leader, tall man with a silver Mohawk, a small ponytail at the end.

_'It's the guy from the restaurant!' _Edward exclaimed in his head.

"Oh, please! That's it? That's the reason why you attacked me?!" she blurted, "just because I walked onto a street with a name I don't see anywhere, doesn't mean you can jump someone, you idiots!"

"What we do is our business, little girl," cooed the leader.

"Dammit pal, you have a bad habit of being cryptic ." she defended, spitting onto the pavement close to his feet.

"Is that a threat?" The leader made a signal, and one man after another pulled out a Swiss-army knife as their weapons.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed, "their armed!"

_'Dammit, why did she have to provoke them.' _Ed was about to transmute his right arm into his blade, but she yelled back at them without taking her eyes off the armed men.

"Stay back if you don't want to get killed."

"What!" Ed exclaimed, "We can defend ourselves just fine, thank you!"

She looked and counted the men before her, _'eight men, eh? Let's see what I can do.' _She sped off without giving Ed a reply.

The leader of the pack saw her coming and ready to confront her first. He started the first assault : a jab with his knife at the side of her ribs.

She disappeared.

She dodged him by tumbling to the ground. In her tuck position, she kicked a goon in the gut, sending him back in the concrete pavement. She didn't know how many got away from her attack, so she got on one leg, and swung the other leg around, clearing her area. She got one down on his back.

_'I could do this all day.' _she boasted, _'I wonder how the other two are doing.'_ The thought on the Elric Brothers opened her guard.

"Gotcha!"

"Whoa!" she pivoted on her right foot away from the thug, the knife getting a bit of her in the ribs, a little chunk of her skin. That didn't stop her as she swung high around with her left and contacted with the back of his head. He fell forward on,r hitting the brick wall.

_'Oi! I better keep my guard up.' _she gasped. So far, she only took down three goons.

"I've had it," she fumed. She sprinted towards the gang leader for a frontal assault, to end it right here and now.

He saw her coming, right foot in front. She still come by the front, until he attacked with a high kick. She dodged with a cartwheel to his left. She saw an opening and confronted it with a left upper-cut.

He caught her by the wrist.

"What," she gasped.

"Hm, you know what," he whispered in her ear, coming in too close for comfort, "if you were older, I would have done you a long time ago." he smirked a devilish grin of greed.

"You sick...BASTARD!" she used her right hand to hit him in the gut.

But he was quicker. He kneed her in the gut, still holding onto her wrist. She fell limp, gasping for air, trying to wiggle free. He quickly let her free, but before she could escape, he bent down to her level and elbowed her in the stomach, sending her towards the wall where Ed and Al were standing near.

"Ah! Are you okay?!" Al confronted her, lowering down to her limp body. A bit of blood also came from the side of her rib.

"What the hell do you want with her," Ed demanded, see the guy standing up from his attack.

"Whoa, you're the shrimp from the restaurant-"

_Bang!_

Edward reacted in a high jump and kneed the guy in the face. Slits in Edward's eye as he fumed, "DON'T CALL ME A SHRIMP!" he exploded.

"Damn, kid," he cursed under his breath, "I'll get you for that."

Ed got in his ready position.

The leader came forth at Ed, a punch from the left, to the right, and a high upper-cut. Ed dove down to dodge, then came back up blocking the right, then twisted the upper-cut to the side, and kicked to his chin.

"Alphonse, protect the girl while fighting the rest of the thugs, I've got the leader," huffed Ed, fighting the son of a bitch he mentioned.

"Okay," Al charged, smacking into one of the goons making a domino effect, one behind the other falling down.

Three down, two to go.

"Why you little-," said one of the thugs from behind Alphonse.

Al cracked his knuckles in an evil way staring at the goons with a glare, "Who are you calling little?" he stated.

"...Uh," they were scared out of their minds. Al took this to his advantage, and smashed the last two goons in the same domino effect again.

His task was complete.

Al turned around to go back to the wall and protect the girl like Ed had ordered to. But then something was missing.

She was gone!

_Where did she go!' _Al panicked.

* * *

Both came at the same time, assaulting one another. Ed got jabbed in the face, the leader got punched in the stomach.

Both backed away from each other.

Edward rubbed off blood trickling down his face, "let's end it here." he proclaimed.

"Yes, let's!" the man charged at Ed first, coming in with a low kick.. Ed crossed over to his left.

_1..._

The gang leader came up with a sharp upper-cut. Edward dodged with a cartwheel to his left.

_2..._

Now was his chance, Edward ran for it. At the same time something loomed over his head. Ed ducked low, coming near the thug's stomach, the presence over him was in fact the girl with her left foot out stretched to the leader's head.

_Punch!_

Both hit him dead on at the same time with twice the force on his fall, hitting the brick wall behind him, knocked out cold.

Edward came up from his position, and the girl flipped backwards off the guys head and landed on her left foot, her right hand supporting her right knee when she landed.

"You guys were great back-up!" she grinned holding a thumbs up.

"Back up...BACK UP!" Ed denied, "we just saved your life, and you call us your back-up?!"

"Come on," she imparted, taking Edward's hand, "we shouldn't be here when those goons wake up. Let's go." she ran ahead to grab Alphonse's hand, and sped off turning the sharp corner from before.

* * *

Once they were in a lit area, they halt to a stop in front of a street lamp post. The girl spun around, switched her hands, and shook their hands she held, running away from the scene, "Thank you, thank you, very much for helping me back there," she smiled.

"Uh..no problem," Alphonse piped up, seeing Edward wouldn't. She stopped shaking their hands, went near a bench that was closest to them, and plopped on the seat.

"I'm so sore, and exhausted," she sighed, hurting herself when she sat on the bench, "ow! I didn't think it would hurt that much." looking at her rib.

"You should get that taken care of," Al advised, looking at the wound himself.

"Oh don't worry, I can fix it myself," she replied, "it just takes a while, but I'm fine." she gave him a thumbs up and smiled, not to worry Alphonse.

Finally Edward spoke, "Say, who are you anyway?"

"Huh?" she mumbled, "oh! I'm sorry, I never told you my name. Very impolite of me, I apologize for that." she laughed scratching the back of her head. She put out her hand to shake Ed' hand, "name's Amara Amano, nice to meet you."


	4. One and Only

Might as well, it's the holidays: Merry Christmas. :3

And onward with ze story:O

Disclaimer:why the hell do people even do these? i DO NOT own FMA...FU. :

**Chapter 4: One and Only**

Ed flabbergasted, "What? You mean your Amara Amano?" he pointed to her face to clarify.

"The one and only. I don't know if I'm the only Amano in the world, but I am in this town." she grinned.

Now that they were on a lite up street, Ed saw her features clearly than before. Brown hair with light blonde highlights in her hair, pulled in a small braid like his, except she had more hair, letting it flow freely down her back. Ed was against the street lamp's light, so he could only see dull colored brown eyes.

She wore a worn out khaki military jacket and a white undershirt underneath her jacket. She wore similar boots to his except for their small size, looking a lighter weight than his, making it easier for her to run-apparently. He saw she wore a brown belt with a chain loop around her belt, the small chain dangled into her pocket. She only wore a black glove on her left hand and not her right. She also wore a black skirt, _way above her knees_, Ed thought, looking away. She was his height but three in a half inches off.

"Where do you live?" Al broke in, ending the silence.

"Oh, well it's pretty far out of town," she chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck, "I don't think it's a wise idea to walk at this hour-"she coughed while pointing her thumb to the back of her, down the street they came through "-as you saw earlier."

"Yeah," Ed began, "why were they after you again?"

"Oi," she droned, "they're justa bunch of idiots who the beat the crap out of people for no unjustified reason. I'm gonna get that stupid bastard back for that sick comment he said." she fisted her left hand in rage.

"What did he say to you?" Al asked.

She nervously laughed, "Something a guy does when he finds a girl _vulnerable_." when she said that, both brothers blushed. But she changed her mood, pumping up her left arm, "unfortunately for them, we kicked their ass so bad, they'll be ashamed to show their faces around here."

Alphonse let out a small laugh, Ed grinned at her enthusiasm.

"But like I said before, my house is far away, so...would you let me stay over at your place tonight?" she hasten to say, bowing her head a bit, her bangs shadowing her blush asking to sleep over at a guy's place, and she didn't even know them too.

"Well, Brother?" voiced Al, the hotel room was under Ed's name, not his.

"Ah, come on, Al," Ed mused, "you wouldn't really think we'd leave a girl out on the streets, do you?"

"Really?" she recalled, "you really mean it!"

Edward confirmed, "'course we do."

Amara grabbed both Ed and Al into a hug of gratitude, "Thank you, thank you, very much."

"Your ...welcome," Edward gasped, feeling a crushing sensation to his neck, "Amara...I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," she laughed, "guess I don't know my own strength." Amara then wavered a bit, losing her balance, then regaining her balance staring at the ground. She held her forehead with her left hand.

"Are you okay?" Alphonse implied.

"Never felt better," she lied, losing her balance again.

"No, you aren't," Edward protest, seemingly seeing through her lie. He touched the side of his jacket with his white glove on, and there on his glove. Blood stained the finger tips, "your losing more blood." he showed his while glove to her.

"Uh.." she looked down, "my favorite jacket," Amara whined. She shot her head back up towards them and asked, "where is your place."

"Right here, actually," Alphonse pointed out, the hotel behind them.

"Alright then, lead the way," Amara stepping aside, letting the brothers lead her to their room, slowly each step she took, more blood leaked through her fingers holding in the wound.

"Uh.." she stumbled, "I don't think I can hold it in much longer," Amara notified, blood dripping all over her fingers tips, dripping on the floor.

"Al, go get a towel from the bathroom, now." Edward ordered.

"I'm on it," Alphonse persisted, speeding off to the direction of the bathroom. He came back with a thick, but soft blue towel, "I've got it, Brother!"

"Good. Amara, take off your jacket," Edward instructed, the towel given in his hands by Alphonse.

"...Uh, sure," she carefully took her jacket off, revealing her white undershirt was actually sleeveless, but kept the right sleeve of her jacket on. Her white shirt drench with deep crimson blood near her ribs, "wow," she plopped to her knees, "didn't know I lost that much blood..." Amara much in shock.

"Whoa, don't faint on us," advised Edward, crouching down to sit on the floor beside her. He placed the towel underneath her sleeveless shirt.

"Al, there's that first aid we keep, can you go get it, please." Edward acknowledged.

"Sure, I'll get it," he came with the suitcase, opened it and found the kit. He gave it to Edward.

"Amara, remove the towel from your side," demanded Ed.

"Righti-o," she implied, humorist in her situation.

Edward poured alcohol on another clean towel and gently touching the wound, Amara jumped, "Ow," she hissed, "forgot how horrible alcohol felt when it stung."

"Sorry," Edward apologized, cleaning up the wound. He grabbed the gauge from the kit and wrapped it around her stomach, four or five times. Amara, a little agitative, had to lift up her shirt a bit every loop around, ever so closely to her chest, "finished," Ed concluded, "It may not be the best, but-."

"Nah," Amara interjected, "that's good enough. Couldn't have done it better myself." she smiled.

Edward grinned, scratching the back of his head, amused a bit.

She stood up, looking at her clothes, "Hm, I really dirtied up my shirt, didn't I?" she asked, making a nervous laugh, "oh man, and I wanted to take a shower too. Sorry, but maybe we should have saved the bandage for later."

"Don't worry about it, I can redo it for you once your done," Edward offered, "you can borrow one of my shirts." he threw a spare at Amara.

"Your too kind, now I owe you two," she thanked, grabbing the spare from Edward, "I'll be taking a shower, so don't use the water."

"What?"

"Eh...family habit I say when I take a shower," she replied, "be done in a few." she walked into the restroom, closing the door, hearing a _click _sound when it locked.

As Amara took her shower, Alphonse went back downstairs to apologize to the hotel clerk for worrying her about Amara, then cleaned up the few blood droplets that Amara left on their hallway floor, Edward doing the same in their room. Few minutes later, Alphonse came back from the hallway while Amara walked out of the bathroom, hair washed and loose, her body clean. She came out wearing Edward's black shirt, and her black skirt, and not to mention her long black glove, "Clean and refresh. But..." she began, asking the guys, "do you think all this black makes me look depressed?"

"I guess," Edward chuckled.

"I wasn't hoping for that answer, I don't like being depressed." she sat near Edward with the first aid in hand. Edward undid and redid her bandages like he promised before.

"Thanks again." she smiled giving him a hug. Edward sheepishly smiled, "so what's your name?" she looked back at Edward, "I know your brother's name.

Alphonse replied, "my full name is Alphonse, Alphonse Elric."

She stopped, "...Wait, if your Alphonse...then that means..." she slowly turned her head to see Edward still sitting on his bed where he redid her bandages, a semi-surprised look on his face. She ran up to him, bow her head, and shook his hand a bit forcefully, "very nice to meet you, Edward." she grinned, "way to go with the _'Alchemist thou work for the people'_ thing. That's why I mostly admire about you." she smiled, feeling very humbled to be with the "Full Metal Alchemist" himself.

"Thanks," Ed hesitated, humbled himself for someone to appreciate his work.

"Well, that made my day," she yawned, "I'm going to go to bed. Thanks for the shirt, Edward," she thanked, holding the collar of his shirt up.

"No problem, but uh...where are you going to sleep?" he asked.

"The couch of course, it's more than enough," Amara assured, "but if you want to sleep with a girl..." she snickered.

"Never mind." he muttered, looking away.

Amara walked over to the couch and leaned on her left side, "Tomorrow morning, I'll treat you guys for some breakfast. It's what I owe you guys. How about it?"

"Sounds great," Edward exclaimed.

"Great," yawned Amara, "well g'night boys, see you in the morning."

"Good night, Amara," Alphonse whispered.

"Yeah, g'night," replied Edward. Soon as she fell asleep, the brothers decided to do as well, before he went to _sleep_, Alphonse found a spare blanket for Amara, and laid it over sleeping body.

* * *

_"Mama? What's going on?" a little girl asked her mother, she was pushing her daughter in her bedroom closet with a set of white curtains covering the closet._

_"Don't worry, Amara. Whatever you do, stay quiet. Don't make a sound if you hear anything, or move, do you understand me."_

_"Okay, Mama," whispered little Amara. Her mother quickly shut the curtains before her, as she did so, a shadow came behind her. Little Amara saw this through the white curtains she was covered by. The shadows were dim by the lamp light, but she could see none-the-less._

_The shadow engulfed her mother grabbing her by the throat. _

_Her mother fell back gasping for air, "You will NOT take her away from me!" Amara's mother flipped over, the shadow released their grip on her. _

_'Mama?' little Amara thought, a little scared by her mom's tone of voice._

_Amara's mother may have escaped from their grasp once, but she sure couldn't escape the next assault._

_The shadow came in front her mother, stabbed their hand at her forehead, and liquid squirted on the closet's curtains._

_'Mama...?' little Amara's eyes grew big, scared of her mother's cries of pain, horrified by the pocka-dots on the curtains._

_'Mama...!' she couldn't resist the temptation anymore, she had to see if her mom was okay. She immediately_ _ripped the curtains open. A crimson puddle of blood surrounded her mother's body._

_"MAMA!"_

"...Ah!" she gasped, springing back to life. It was total darkness. She panicked, Amara turned her head towards any light s she could find; she noticed the window.

She sighed, her cold sweat gone, and the suppressed stress alleviate her body, warming her up to normal.

She was sleeping in the room the Elric brothers provided to her for an overnight stay, their beds across from the couch she was sleeping on. Al's sleeping near the door, and Ed's near the window.

Amara was drenched in a cold sweat still, she wiped a bit from her forehead with her left hand.

Her left hand...

Amara then looked at her hand down to her arm that was covered by her black sleeve. She clenched it with a feeling of hatred.

"That...bastard," Amara cursed under her breath, bangs covering her eyes, "I'll get him someday."

Amara plopped her back on the couch again, where she sleeping before; after the wave of hatred dissipated from her body. She flopped over, to and fro, yet she still couldn't get comfortable, "...I can't go to sleep," she moaned.

* * *

That morning, sun shined into the plain white room. Ed's eyes fluttered open, the sun high enough to creep over his bedside to wake him up. He flipped over his head away from the sun's ray to see better without being blind. 

Ed yawned, stretching hi arms, sitting up right on the bed. He turned his head towards the couch.

He didn't see Amara there.

"Morning sleepy head," a voice came from behind him. Ed spun his head towards the window. Amara sitting on the bench next to the window. Her left leg supporting her arm covered by the black sleeve. Her head coaxed on her left arm, resting her head at an angle when she saw Ed look behind him.

"Morning...what are you doing up there," Ed questioned, his eyes feeling heavy, slightly squinting them in the sun light.

"I couldn't sleep," she smiled, "so I've been observing down below." she pointed down the window, "and I've been waiting for you and Alphonse to wake up." She jumped off the bench and trotted over to Edward to stare him down, "you guys sleep forever."

Ed could clearly see her eye color now better than last night; they were bright brown, and a mix of an amber highlighting her eyes. Ed's cheeks flushed, "Sorry about that Amara, we had a long day yesterday."

She still pierced at his eyes, the silence killing Ed, making him nervous, "Can I wake up Al now?" she lisped.

"...Sure."

"Great!" she grinned, "I'm starving, and I said I would treat you guys this morning." she ran up to Al's bedside, putting her face in front of Al's, "Al..wake up," she whispered.

Nothing.

"Al...wake up now," she whispered louder, shaking his armor. Nothing happened again, "wake up Al," shaking him harder.

"Hmm, five more minutes, Brother," Al groaned turning to his side.

_'Al acts too much,' _thought Ed.

Amara ripped the covers off of Al, and hollered, "Alphonse Elric! You get that butt outta bed, young man!" she pointed her finger down to the ground meaning, 'this instant!'

"I didn't do it!" Al panicked, springing out of bed, standing straight and tall like a military officer.

_'Oh my god,' _Ed denied, _'she's just like teacher!' _Ed was losing his skin color at the thought of another _teacher_.

"We're getting ready to go out Al, and your still in bed?!" Amara demanded.

"I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again," Al apologized.

Amara lighten up, "aw, Al, how could I stay mad at you?" She hugged him in a chocking bear hug, though she couldn't reach all the way around his suit of armor, "now that's settled, let's go!" she cheered. She walked to the couch she slept on, and grabbed her bloody jacket and shirt, but stop shortly before walking through the door, "what are you waiting for? Breakfast won't wait for you, slow pokes." Amara walked through the door, and out of the room.

"I thought it was teacher who I was talking to," Al declared.

"In some ways, I think she is," Ed laughed nervously, 'but don't forget, she treating us, remember?" Ed rubbed his hand deviously, and walked out the room.

"Oh, boy," Al groaned. He grabbed the suitcase and, closed the door after him, "I just hope he doesn't make a mess again."

* * *

You know what...? 

eh, you could care less what i say,

just give me feedback.

it's the freakin' holiday, give me some love:D

Seo-Chan


	5. Meet the Family

**I feel _eventually_ this'll** **get better.**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**ON WIF DA STORY:O**

**Chapter 5: Meet the Family**

Amara, Ed, and Al entered the same restaurant bar that Ed and Al ate the night before.

"Good morning, Mr. Mormon!" Amara hollered waving to a large man in the corner of the bar tending to another customer.

"Good morning to you, Miss Amano," he greeted, then he noticed Ed, " It's you! So, you finally found your girlfriend, eh?" the owner, named Mr. Mormon, gave Ed the sheepish grin a sly man could ever give.

Ed jumped in agravation, " I told you before, she's not my girlfriend!"

Amara, going along with the joke, stated, "What if I am your girlfriend?"

Ed hesitated, "...What?" jumpy a bit.

Amara began, "Why else since you saved me from those goons from last night."

Mr. Mormon gasped, "You were jumped, Amara?! God, I didn't know."

Amara waved her hand towards the Elric Brothers to acknowledge them, "And they were my savors. Back up Ed was, when we knocked that stupid jerk of his feet."

"Alright," Mr. Mormon boasted, "Ata girl." he smiled, along with a thumbs up. Amara grinned showing her thumbs-up too.

"Back up? Again with that same excuse! I went after him so you wouldn't get hurt, Al was fighting those guys while your body was lifeless."

"Aw," she smiled, "you do care." Ed averted his eyes away from her, Al laughed, "now, Mr. Mormon, as a reward for these two, I'm treating them to breakfast.," she jammed her left hand in her pocket, and slammed it on the counter, holding money, "whip up a batch of your famous buttermilk pancakes with milk for me, and boys," she turned her head, "what do you want?"

"I may not like milk that much," Ed began, "but I'll have your famous pancakes as well with bacon and eggs, scrambled please, with some orange juice."

"What do you want, Al?"

"Uh, no thanks, Amara. I'm fine."

"Oh, Al, are you sure? Mr. Mormon makes the best pancakes in town," Amara added.

"No thanks, Amara, but thank you though. I appreciate it..." Al assured, looking away from her sight. Ed grimace at Al, there was nothing he could do.

"Ok, Al," she replied, "here you are, Mr. Mormon," Amara handing over the money.

"I'll be back in two shakes with your orders," he declared, headed towards the back kitchen.

Once the two breakfast plates were served, Ed couldn't help but hesitate on the buttermilk pancakes. He's not too fond of something that came from a cow, some what a vegan if you will. Till now. Ed's brave decision trying the pancakes was well worth it.

They were delicious!

He devoured them in a heart beat. Amara stared at Ed's manner. Al, so embarrassed, buried his forehead in his hand.

"Jeez, Ed! Watch your manners!" yelled Al and Amara in unison.

That's when Ed stopped abruptly. Silence befell them

Amara broke the silence, "At least we agree on something," she smirked," Ed, no slouching, one bite at a time, try not to choke, and please use your napkin, that's what it's there for, she demonstrated as she showed Edward proper manners.

Al was impressed, for once he didn't have to lecture Ed, _'I_ _could get use to this, that is if Amara stays with us long enough.'_

"Thanks, Mr. Mormon, I'll be back in town soon," shouted Amara, waving goodbye.

"Your always welcome Amara."

"Well, I must say, those were the best pancakes ever after mom's, of course," Ed sighed, satisfied and bloated.

"Are you guys coming to my house?" Amara asked.

This caught the Elric Brothers' attention, "We've been meaning to catch up to you at your house anyway, one more day's of rest will do us good," Ed suggested.

"Right," agreed Al, "I checked us out before we left the hotel anyway, and I have your stuff, Ed."

"Great, let's take the train then," Amara pointed to the train station that was far away from where they were.

"Is your house that far away," Ed questioned.

"It is, by foot, far," Amara replied, "but not by train." she smiled in her conclusion, "now, off to meet my family! Last one to the train station is a lame alchemist, I'm talking to you Ed!" Amara sped off without a trace.

"I'll assure you, Amara, no way am I a lame alchemist!" Ed ran off to catch up.

"Oh..." Al moaned, "I'm with a bunch of kids!" he ran as hard as he could, carrying Ed's luggage with him.

"I win!" Amara exclaimed. Edward looking pissed off, and Al looking tired out in his suit of armor. They were now on the train towards Amara's home.

"That's because you cheated using alchemy!" Ed exploded, protesting her 'victory' against him to the train station.

"Like the trick you did to trip me?" amused Amara. Ed frowned, pissed off he stared out the window, "sorry Edward, all fair in love and war." Ed banged his head against the glass. Al and Amara snickered.

But something wasn't right to Ed. When Amara did transmute a wall in front of him-_'Grr, I'm gonna get her for that'_-she didn't use a transmutation circle. He looked from his perifiel vison at Amara, amber eyes staring in curiosity, _'Who in the world is this girl?' _

"So, Amara, how far away is your house anyway?" Al addressed.

"I don't live that far away, it's easier taking a train ride," she answered, "you'll like my family, they're not like other people."

The train's locomotive slowly came to a stop, dropping off the Elric Brothers and Amara off a mini train stop.

"This right here is a great little neighborhood of Ewells," Amara declared. It was like Resembool, only more houses every two acres, "we're heading this way," Amara pointed with her left index finger down the road, "here will take you up to my street," she grabbed her jacket and shirt and flung it over her shoulder, "don't worry, I won't run off this time," Amara amused.

Edward popped a vain, "Tch, get over it already, let's just go." Ed stomped off down the road to Amara's street.

Amara leaned into Alphonse and whispered, "I love egging him on." Amara held a giggle in, Al stifling in a laugh. Amara then grabbed Alphonse's hand, "come on Alphonse, your brother is getting ahead of us, and he doesn't exactly know which house is my home."

Al didn't know what was different about this girl; she never questioned or was scared he was wearing a suit of armor. Five years since of their incident and Al being in the suit of armor, his boyish dreams have come true: he's finally holding a girl's hand!

"Hey Al," Amara spoke, breaking Al's fantasy, "let's sneak up on Ed." Al nodded with a devilish smile. They silently, steadily, but quickly sprinted towards Ed.

"Okay," Al lisped, closing in on Edward, "ready," Amara then got close enough behind Edward. Ready to pounce. "Now."

"Hey Ed!" she yelled as she grabbed onto Edward's neck.

"What are you doing?!" Ed gasped, losing air from the out-of-no-where surprise attack.

"Oh I don't know," she began, "to surprise you, to scare you out of your wits. Maybe even to catch up to you, or I just wanted to give you a hug because you seem grumpy."

Ed, walking, but a bit off balance with some extra weight killing him by the neck, begged, "Will you please get off of me?"

"Can't," Amara proclaimed.

"Wha...! Why not?!" croaked Edward, losing his balance again.

"Because i don't feel like walking," she muttered, smiling a bit, "I promise I don't weight that much if you added extra support. To my house and that's all I'm asking."

Ed grumbled, how women do the things they do, grabbed her calves, adjusted her weight, propping her up in a good position, and started walking forth to Angel Tree Lane.

"Yay!" Amara grinned, "free piggy back ride." By that time, Al came from behind Amara, "Mission complete." she held her thumb up in approval.

"What?" barked Edward, "you were in this too, Al?"

"I can not tell a lie, Brother, yes I was in on it," Al agreed.

"We didn't want you to get too far ahead from us," Amara added, smiling sheepishly.

"Whatever." Ed fumed, carrying Amara, just a few blocks away form her street and home.

"Here we are," Amara announced, getting off of Ed's back, "Thanks, Ed, that was very much appreciated.

Ed, hunched over, mumbled, "Sure no problem."

The house had a creamy country blue paint on the outer walls outside, with white trimmings around the house. On the second story there was a big open balcony. What caught Ed's attention was a big plaque above the door that read, "shop"

"When I say duck, you guys drop to the ground," directed Amara.

"For what-," both brothers questioned, but were cut off when they heard someone yelling.

"Amara! Where the hell have you been?!"

"AHH!" she dove to the ground, as she did, something whooshed right passed her head, smacking Edward right in the forehead.

"D'OW!" yelled Edward, his back hitting the ground hard.

In a panic, Al cried, "Brother! Are you alright?" He gave Ed's upper body support by holding him up. Edward in a daze of the concussion.

Seeing the coast was clear of flying objects, Amara stood and blew up, "Dammit Takashi, stop throwing wrenches at me! I keep telling you that! Your aim's and you hurt my friend, Edward here!" Amara picked up Ed with Al's help, putting his right arm around her neck for support, walking towards the front of the house.

"Uh," muttered the boy known now as Takashi. He walked off the balcony, and downstairs to greet Amara and her 'friends'.

Downstairs, Amara opened the door and settled Edward on the couch, "You can sit down too, Al."

"Thank you," Alphonse nodded, "sitting right next to Edward.

"Kurogane! Sakura! I'm home! Amara hollered as she went into the kitchen. She came back with a homemade icepack; a ziplock baggie with ice cubes inside, "here, Ed," she offered.

"Thanks." he groaned, placing the pack on his forehead.

Meanwhile, Kurogane, and Sakura came from the hallway downstairs into the living room, and Takashi, coming from upstairs.

"Oh good, you're here," Amara pointed out. Alphonse looked up at the people, Edward picking up the ice pack from his face to see clearly. Amara gestured her hand showing three people behind her, "Guys, I like you to meet my family."

* * *

**Well there you go.**

**Hope that didn't take too long.**

**It's always a good thing to criticize the author. :P**

**Seo-Chan.**


	6. A Wierd One But A Family NoneTheLess

**Even though you don't leave a comment [Review I know they are still people that look at this! XD. Which makes me somewhat proud. :3**

**ON WIF DA STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do no own FMA (But a few of my own characters are appearing...WOO!)**

**Chapter 6: A Weird One But a Family None the Less**

"Hello Edward, nice to meet you," greeted Kuro, shaking Edward's free hand. Kuro short for Kurogane. He had black short messy hair. He wore a shirt looked for business, but for him, it was casual with sleeves pulled up to his elbows. His pants had the style of an automail mechanic.

"Likewise I'm sure," Ed humbly replied, shaking Kuro's hand.

Kuro then turned and confronted Alphonse, "It's also a pleasure too meet you too, Alphonse." he shook Al's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Kurogane," commented Alphonse, pleased again someone wasn't afraid of his looks.

A little girl sat between Edward and Alphonse on the couch. Straight raven hair, put back in a messy bun; bangs covering her left eye. She wore jeans that went a few inches below her knees, and a red sleeveless shirt, nothing too revealing for her age. She crossed her arms; right facing Ed on her left, and her left facing Al on her right. She smiled, "Hello friends."

Edward smiled shaking her, and Alphonse chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Well Takashi," Amara averted, looking up the stairs at him, "aren't you gonna introduce yourself?"

"I will, but first," he walked down towards Amara. He faced her and exploded, "Where the HELL have you been?!"

Amara taken aback by the sudden repture, regain her posture, and defended, "I was in town...and I was attacked."

"What mess did you get yourself into this time," Kuro nagged, being the oldest at the age twenty-one.

"I wasn't making the trouble. I walk, I'm accused, I run, then bump into these guys. We run, then we fight, we kick some ass, and I slept in their room at the hotel," Amara elaborated.

"WHAT?!" Takashi proclaimed, "you slept with a guy?!"

Amara denied, "I did not, you pervert! It was either staying at their room, or walking back home in the dark."

Sakura looked at Edward, who seemed entertained by the argument. In curiosity, she tugged at his sleeve, and asked, "Are you Amara's boyfriend?"

That grabbed Ed's attention, and flustered as he looked at Sakura. He was about to fume, but Amara did it for him, "No he's not my boyfriend!" When Amara said it, Takashi said it too, only thing different, he said "her" instead of "my"; apparently, he heard as well. Amara turned to Takashi, pissed off, "Who the hell made you in charge of my love life, dimwit!"

"I've made _it_, and I won't till I make it _me_!"

We've been through this Takashi," Amara declared, "get it through your thick headed skull!" she jammed her left fist onto Takashi's head.

"Dammit, Amara!" Takashi, cried, holding onto his head, "stop using your left arm!"

"It didn't hurt that much, cry baby," she claimed, "it's broken anyway."

The Elric Brothers looked alarmed. A broken arm? And did she mention it to them?

"Which reminds me, Kuro," can you fix it for me later?" asked Amara from distance, since he was back in the kitchen again.

"Sure," he bargained, "tomorrow morning, though."

"Perfect, just need to put my jacket and shirt up in the washer," she mumbled to herself.

"What's that," Takashi questioned, he then noticed blood stains on her jacket and shirt she held, "what the hell did you do!" then he noticed her shirt, "and where the heck did you get that shirt!" he pointed to Ed's shirt Amara was wearing.

"Oh," coaxed Amara, pointing to Edward with her thumb, "I had blood stains on mine, so he lent me his shirt." Takashi fumed, somehow offended for not being there for her instead of Edward.

"Ed, Al, I'll take you to the guest bedroom after I put my clothes in the washer. Be right back." Amara walked to the back of the hallway that Kuro and Sakura first appeared through, to the backroom that was the laundry room.

Once she was gone, Takashi turn towards Ed. He looked up and saw his features; black hair with a tinge of Silver hair highlights where his bangs covered his right eye. Wore black pants and a white sleeveless shirt, "I apologize for my action earlier," Takashi began bowing his head in respect.

"Non-taken."

"But," he resumed, "that still doesn't change anything." he walked up the stairs leaving Edward clueless.

"Don't worry, Ed," Sakura teased,. Ed looked down at her, and slightly smiled, "he's just trying to get between you and Amara."

Edward's cheeks flushed, "What's with you people, I barley know her!" Kuro chuckled hearing Ed from the living room.

_'Seems he's not the only one who doesn't know.'_

Finally, Amara returned, "Alright, bring your things. I'll show you upstairs where you'll sleep tonight."

"Amara," Kuro interrupted, "I'll be starting supper soon. I'll finish in two hours."

"Sweet," she hooted, "I'll take a nap then. Alright then, follow me guys." they stepped up the steps, down the hallway, cut to the left, and where a short dead end was were two doors. Amara opened the door to the left, and up showed the guest bedroom.

Like the color outside, a blue tone color, two beds, and two desks near the window on either side of it. The bed spread soft cotton yellow; a truly cozy country room.

"The bathroom is right across the hallway. My bedroom is the last one to the right if you need to ask me anything. Sakura's room is before mine. On the left is Takashi's and Kuro's," she explained, "I'll be in my room taking a nap, so explore the house; talk to Kuro, play with Sakura, or if you can stand his company, you talk to Takashi as well. Bye guys." she waved off.

"Amara," pipped up Al, Amara grabbed the frame of the door, hearing her name at the last second," Kuro, Sakura, and Takashi have all black hair yet you have brown, with a bit of blonde. Why is that?"

"Oh, that...well," she hesitated, "we're a weird family, but a family none the less."

"Heh, I can see that," Ed smirked.

"Funny," Amara joked, "I'll see you guys later at suppertime." she skipped off to her room, closing her door for a peaceful and quiet nap.

* * *

_"Mama!" cried little Amara. Her mother was collapsed on the ground, a puddle of crimson blood all around._

_No answer._

_"Mama!" little Amara ran to her mother's side forgetting the murder that was now _

_behind her_

_"Mama...say something...anything, Mama!" she cried clutching her mother's lifeless body._

_"She's gone little girl, to where everyone else goes after they've died."_

_She suddenly remembered that _someone_ behind her, and turned around. A look of shock, pain, and angry eyes were in slits of pure terror. _

_"This family has nothing for me," the murder began, coming out of the shadows, red eyes appeared, "it's your gift that I only want." he poised his blood covered right hand to her forehead._

_"NO!" she screamed. She ran between their legs, running out her parents room. As she did, and came into the living room, the house was overwhelmed of heat and smoke._

_The house was on fire._

_In a panic, she spotted her brother and father near the front door._

_"Daddy! Joseph! Get up! We have to leave now!" she screamed, shaking them roughly. _

_They wouldn't move._

_She flipped her brother first over, then her father. They both shared the same fate as her mother; a stab wound at their foreheads. As her mother's lifeless body, they were also gone as well._

_Her whole family was dead. Little Amara was left alone to die at the hands of this murder._

_"Daddy, Joseph...NO!" _

* * *

"...!" Amara gasped, wakened by another horrible nightmare. She was in a cold sweat again, on the verge of tears, but held them in, and clutched her left hand. Bearing her teeth, she looked as if she wanted to rip off her left arm, "Why...why now.." 

A knock on her door, and she adjusted to her normal self.

"Amara, supper's ready." Alphonse announced, opening the door.

"Thank you...Al," she mumbled, "I'll be down there in a minute." Al closed the door, walking off downstairs. Slowly, Amara went to the bathroom to wash herself up. Finished, and calm now, she headed downstairs to the aroma of freshly made food by Kurogane, "hmm...food."

* * *

"Oh yeah, that hit the spot," Ed praised, "that was one of the best homemade meals Kurogane, thanks." 

"Call me Kuro, nothing to be formal, and think nothing of it, Edward. It's one of my special meals."

"Well if were not being formal here, then you can just call me Ed then, Kuro," Edward replied, "so what makes the meal so great?"

It's something Amara looks forward to every week."

"Yes, I do," Amara added, "I love them every week, like he said." she walked over to Kurogane from behind and gave him a hug, "thank you, my brother for every week's Fettuccini Alfredo," she smiled sheepish grin.

Kuro laughed, "That's nice and all, but why don't you show Ed and Al around."

"Sure. Hey guys, do you want to see our library?" Amara insisted.

"Really? You have a library?" Edward hesitated.

"Like I said before, you want to see our library?"

"Let's go then. It'll give us something else to do," Alphonse pointed out.

Down the same hallway where the laundry room is, the last door to the left, Amara opened, and list was visible from the setting sun through the large window in front of them.

"It may be small, but it's still a good fit." Edward and Alphonse scattered to opposite sides of the small shelves. Looking over them, their category of books were: Alchemy, Mechanics, Martial Arts, and...Animals?

"Oh that side is little Sakura's," Amara acknowledged, seeing Alphonse looking at them. Of course where else would Edward be in the room but the books of Alchemy.

Edward fingered through some book till he came to where it didn't have a title. Amara panicked, and rushed to Ed's side, swiftly taking it out of his hands.

"Ah...this you cannot and will not read," Amara declared, holding onto the book tightly with her left hand.

"Why not, it's just notes of experimentations, and codes, right?" he guessed.

"No, it's _another journal _that you can't read."

Ed made a smirked face, thinking what might be in there, but shrugged it off, "Whatever you say."

They came out with piles of books stacked. Edward came out with books on Alchemy and was interested in one book on auto-mechanics he found, "Heh, Winry would be proud."

Alphonse, came out, some books on Martial Arts, _'I think I could learn more moves to use for another fight,' _he thought to himself. He also had a book of none other than kitties from Sakura's section of the library.

"So you said the large text books of animals were Sakura's?" Al recalled.

"Yep," Amara simply replied while they were carefully taking the books to the guest bedroom, trying not to trip on the stair steps as well.

"So who's section of books is whose?"

"You already know Sakura's. The section on mechanics is Kuro's. The section on marital arts is Takashi's, and the section on alchemy is mine."

Edward recalled one of the books he took, "Wow, so all of those books are yours?"

"Yes, I salvaged every single one from my house." she stated, entering their bedroom.

The Elric brothers were confused, and it didn't make any sense. Wasn't _this _house _her _home?

"That didn't make any sense," Edward mentioned.

"Uh...that is, what I meant to say was," Amara rambled on, but she it over. She knew she couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to tell them sooner rather than later. She sighed, flopping onto one of the beds, "Never mind, I'll tell you tomorrow."

"You feeling okay?" Edward asked, confronting the bed, the same bed he chose out of the two to sleep on, Amara was on right now.

She sighed, flipped herself on the bed, facing Edward. Alphonse hover over his brother's shoulder, "I'll tell you tomorrow, when I'm in the mood. Just, not now."

_'Eh...Women,' _the brothers thought, walking towards the two separate desks near the window.

"So, what did you guys do while I was taking my nap," Amara implied, breaking the, what she thought, awkward silence.

"Oh, I played with Sakura and also your dog, Inue," Alphonse addressed.

"I came in after coming from Takashi's. Apparently he has something against me pr something. All I did was knock on his door, and he says, 'I have no business with you' and slams the door in front of me," Ed grumbled.

"That's just Takashi for you, since you're a guy," Amara blurted, covering her eyes with her left arm, blocking the light from above.

"Why is he like that towards me and not Al," Edward asked.

"He might think Al _is _a threat," she explained, "just not as a big of a threat as you, Ed. If I told you, you'd blush."

"Oh really," Edward mused, walking up to the bed, "then tell me."

"You really want to know, Ed?" Nagged Amara, lifting her arm away from her eye to see Edward.

"Just tell me already!" he persisted, staring at her straight in the eye.

"If you insist," she chuckled, "Al? Why don't you tell your brother yourself. You're a smart guy, I'm sure you know the common sense here."

Edward turn towards Alphonse, with a puzzled look,, "Takashi think you and Amara have a thing for each other and is trying to get in between it. Obliviously he's dead wrong."

Edward was dumbfounded, his own brother knew? Amara was right yet wrong on Edward's reaction: he did blush, but he blushed looking away from her.

"Tch, well that's a stupid thing to hate me over," he grunted, folding his arms over his chest.

Amara smiled, despite herself holding it in. She lifted herself off the bed, stretching her back, "I'm going to bed."

"Already?" Ed implied, looking at the clock.

"I meant, bed, I didn't mean I was going to sleep," she explained, walking towards the two, "g'night Al," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him good night. She did the same thing to Ed: wrapped her arms around his neck, nudging his face, "g'night Ed."

"Do you always hug everyone all the time?" Ed hastened to say.

"Only the people I trust," she replied, "that was your good night hug, family get a kiss and a hug." her face smudged when the Elric brothers gave her awkward laughs, "g'night," she said walking out of their room.

"I'll never understand women," Edward sighed.

_'Your lucky to have one around you,' _Al thought, looking through Takashi's material arts book.

"I'll just read these tonight then," Ed implied , walking over to his bed with two books in his hands out of the big stack he had from his desk., "maybe I'll get they'll get me tired enough to fall asleep."

Al headed towards his bed as well, and settled himself in.

"If I do fall asleep, then I want to say before I do, good night, Al."

"G'night, Brother," silence hovered in the room, and the brothers read the last bit before they dozed off to sleep.

Amara changed into her pajamas: shorts with a sleeveless pajama top, "G'night Sakura," Amara whispered, kissing her on the forehead. Sakura was in her room, already in bed, going to sleep.

Slowly, Amara closed Sakura's door, and went to Kuro's down the hallway. She opened Kuro's door, seeing him at his desk writing something. Amara walked behind him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him on the cheek, she whispered, "G'night Kuro."

"G'night, Amara, don't stay up too late," he replied. She walked out the door, slowly closing it, not noticing someone was behind her. They enclosed their arms around waist, making her gasp in shock.

"Oh, Takashi, it's only you," she exasperated, sighing heavily.

He put his chin on her shoulder, whispering in her left ear, "So you don't like him, right? Why don't we try it again."

"Takashi," she moaned, "we've already done it, and I said it didn't work. We're friends, that's all there is to it." she turned around and gave him a hug, "g'night, Takashi." As she parted from the hug, she put up her index and middle fingers up as she knew what was coming. She blocked Takashi's lips just before they touched hers. She couldn't help but laugh inwardly at Takashi's annoyed face when she did that. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and walked off to her room, "g'night, Takashi."

"...G'night."

She crawled into bed, and wrapped her blanket around her, begging for a good nights rest.

* * *

**YESH!**

**DONE:O**

**instead of being shy and thinking you would hurt my feelings of saying some criticism toward my story.**

**Your dead wrong.**

**I would _love_ a flame every now and then.**

**Unless someone can tell me without using words to divde up my changing subject in a different parts of the story, you're going to have to settle with those stupid lines in between the text. :**

**(I always prefer the "" but they're not letting me...jerks).**

**Seo-chan**


	7. A Rude Awakening

**Wow. Thanks guys, I didn't think this story would reach more people.**

**Thanks for proving me wrong. **

**And the advice...FANTASTIC! I love the criticism, it only makes it even better to hear it from another point of view.**

**I'll apply the advice to the chapters after 9...(only because I'm lazy to retype a whole chunk of a scene)**

**On wif DA story!**

**DISCLAIMER: (do we even need one?)**

**Chapter 7: A Rude Awakening**

"_Daddy, Joseph...NO!" cried little Amara, tears brimming on the edge of her eyes._

_The murder evaded collapsing pillars on fire, slowly walking towards little Amara, "I shall have your gift, now give it to me now." he reached in to suffocate her in his hand._

_She started crab walking backwards towards the wall, not knowing or looking int the back her, where fire burned on the wall. Once her back came in contact with wall, she shrieked an ear shattering scream, "AHH!" she jumped up to her left side, outside the door, running out of the house. Running away, she tripped over the rocks in front of her yard. She noticed a bright shimmering light behind her back._

_Her house was completely lit on fire._

_Little Amara gasped, she left her family in there. She was thinking of going back, but what she feared right then and there, she feared the man coming out of her house, the murderous man who killed her family._

_She ran near their family tree in the front yard, know her brother always left his spear there. Little Amara only knew a few things that her brother taught her, hopefully, she though, it was enough, "Back away, Mister! I'm not afraid to use this." her knees trembled. _

_The murderous man was silent. He swiftly came at little Amara's right. She gasped at his amazing speed. She tried to stab him with the sharp point on the spear, but she missed by an awful lot. She remembered what she was taught, what her brother taught her. She spun the spear in defense till she was ready to strike._

_But the man with crimson blooded eyes was impatient, and struck through the cycling spear, little Amara lost her momentum spinning the spear. The murder blocked it with his left arm, the spear colliding on the left side of his wrist._

_He quickly yanked the pole of the spear with his left, jerking little Amara closer to him._

_He positioned his right hand on little Amara's left arm._

_Her eyes widen with sheer terror of his tattooed right arm and hand._

_A spark unleashed, a bright red light, and little Amara screamed in pain. The spark made her left arm explode, blood staining her clothes and stricken face._

_"MAMA! DADDY! Help me, please!" she pleaded, screaming, and shouting, crying while trying to hold in the blood she was losing. _

_"No one will help you, Amara. Now I shall claim what's rightfully mine." he lifted his right index and middle finger, pointed towards Amara's Forehead._

_"NO! I won't let you!" she cried, a white light bursting from her back, blinding the man, but not before he did some damage to her. A red spark flared through her finger tips to her forehead._

_That's when she was exposed to the truth. _

_A gate flew right through her. Little itte bitte black hands grabbing her face, opening her eyes even wider, forcing her to take it in._

_Hundreds, Thousands, Millions, billions of images went through and into her mind in a flash at in creditable speed. She saw the images in a flash, as they came, they were gone. She saw images about the true logic of life: Earth's coming, Evolution, life of science, the world's history of what was kept secret, man and his creations, blood, and death in wars. Even some of her life. Her family, her friends, their deaths, and more images of the future. _

_They were going faster and faster, an instant blur all shooting into her mind. Over came by this, at the end of the last flashed image, she saw the shadow of two people, and an older women with her back turned away, she was then pushed back into the bright light , knocking her unconscious falling limp to the ground. _

_The man was knocked over by the blinding light, a light barrier around little Amara's limp body._

_He stood up, and sneered, "I'll be back later, when the times right again." he walked away on the moonlit night, walking away from the house that cracked on fire._

_Little Amara regained consciousness, but then she saw her left arm was not there. Instead, a pool of blood where her left arm would have been. She sharply stood up in shock, but collapsed again at the blood loss._

_"No..they can't be gone, this isn't happening," she whined, pounding her right fist into the grass. Her eyes starting to over flow with tears, "Mama! Daddy! Joseph! No, they can't be gone!" she cried, yelling to the heavens. She held herself under the tree, the fire collapsing half of the house. A loud crash boomed, and she lifted her head up._

_"No! Mama! Daddy!" she tried getting up but she stopped as she felt someone was behind her._

_"Amara? What's going on?" they asked._

_Little Amara recognized the voice and pleaded, "Kuro-kun! You have to save them, Kuro-kun, hurry before it's too late!"_

_"We need to help you first," he yelled over the fire crackling. He picked her up, "we'll come back after I call a doctor now, your losing a lot of blood." he sped off gripping her waist wit hone arm, her body slung over his shoulder a bit._

_"No, you have to save them first, Kuro," she cried, "...please."_

_Her house grew smaller and smaller in the distance, as she did, the house completely fell apart. She picked up her right hand, trying to grasp her burned ashy collapsed house, "NO! Mama! Daddy!"_

_

* * *

_

"...Mom!" cried Amara, lifting her head, springing her hand in the air, grasping but air itself. Amara woke up with tears staining her cheeks, and bit of hard breathing. Not just a cold sweat this time, but her whole body shaking taking in big deep breaths.

She got up, out of bed, and headed towards the end of the hallway, into the bathroom. Leaving the door opened a crack, light shined into the hallway.

* * *

Tossing and turning, Edward woke up in the middle of the night, he mumbled, "I can't go back to sleep." He was about to wake up Alphonse, just to talk to someone, but then he heard footsteps in the hallway. Heading towards his bedroom? No, it headed towards the bathroom. They kept their door opened.

Ed slowly crawled out of bed, and leaned on the wall by the door in his room. A light clicked on in the bathroom, and water started running. The water stopped dripping, and Edward heard a voice, catching their breath, "Mom...Dad..."

_'Amara?' _Ed questioned himself, _'I wonder if she had a bad dream?'_

He then heard her mutter something under her breath, "I will get him, I swear it, Mom. I'll do it for you, all of you," then he heard a click, Amara cursed under her breath, "ah, jez, I forgot it broke."He then heard a few more clicks and a pop.

_'I wonder if it's...' _but Edward's thought were cut short when he saw someone in the hallway from the corner of his eye.

"Amara?" Takashi hesitated, waiting for a response.

Amara turned off the faucet and came out of the bathroom. Notifying Takashi, she said, "Don't worry, I'm alright."

Takashi took a look at her left arm, "Amara, it's dislocated," he pointed out, "and I also heard muffled yelling, you sure your fine?"

_'Come to think of it,' _Edward thought, _' I heard yelling too, I guess I wasn't the only one who heard it.'_

"I assure you Takashi, everything's fine," Amara insisted, hugging Takashi, "g'night my friend." she headed towards her bedroom, closing her door.

"Amara," Takashi muttered, "your having those dreams again, aren't you." silently he went to his bedroom.

_'Dreams? More like nightmares if she's yelling in them,' _Ed thought For sure, Ed had to talk to Amara as well. Not only straighten out her problems, they're as well.

Thinking it over, Ed crawled into his bed, slipping back into sleep.

* * *

**More or so, maybe, _possibly_ I'll put the advice to good use in the next chapter.**

**Till then. **

**Criticism is always welcomed. **

**Seo-chan.**


End file.
